Secrets and Desires
by silverlilacs
Summary: Every girl wants a man to love her twice as much as she loves him. She wants him to stay true. 6th Year, partly based on the book. Rating may change, depending on content in future chapters.   DM/OC, OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! **

**I hope you like it! I've got about Nine chapters typed out so far, and I'll try to post at least two a week! Please Review and let me know what you think!**

Chapter One

I stared up at the Hogwarts Express silently as I walked closer and closer to it. I was about to start another year at this school. I climbed aboard the train, holding onto a bag full of books. I found my way into an empty compartment, and set my things down. I was waiting for my friend Abby, to make her introduction.

Soon enough, the train let out a loud whistle, and started to move. I noted that Abby hadn't found me, and picked a book up to start reading.

If you are wondering, my name is Lydia, but I'm known to my friends as Lydie. I'm 16, entering my 6th year at Hogwarts. I belong to Gryffindor. Yes, with the special Harry Potter and his little clan. But I never saw them too much, they were in my year, but I wasn't friends with Harry, Hermione, or that red headed one.. I can never remember his name for some reason.

Back to my story, I was sitting in this compartment, shortly after the train took off, opening the first page of my book, when I heard the door open. I looked up, and in strutted the biggest buffoon I've ever met. I slid my hair -it was too dark to be blond, and too light to be brown- behind my ear, and watched him walk into the room. "You're in my compartment," he growled to me. I stared at him with blank eyes. "Forgive me," I said, "but this isn't your compartment. I don't see 'Property of a Git' sketched anywhere in here,"

His name, well, you'll probably guess his name. He has very blond hair, almost white, and grey eyes, that he stared at me with extreme anger. "You're in MY compartment," he said through clenched teeth. He stared at me silently, and said slowly "Haven't I seen you before?"

I took this offensively. That self-centered buffoon really only sees himself, doesn't he? I've shared at least one class with him each year since I started attending Hogwarts, and he asks me if he's seen me before?

"Oh, you're a Gryffindor, aren't you?" Malfoy asked, screwing his nose up, with a disgusted face.

"That's right, I'm in Gryffindor, you pompus git." I snarled back, fishing my book into my bag.

"The thought of a filthy blood-traitor sitting in my seat,... or perhaps," Malfoy said, true disgust in his voice. "Are you a mudblood?"

I stared at Malfoy coldly. I wasn't muggleborn, but I had a lot of friends who were. The term he used shocked me, even though I couldn't expect any less from him. "Don't you DARE use that word around me, Malfoy!" I screeched, jumping to my feet. Malfoy laughed and strutted closer to me, towering over me. He had to have been at least half a foot taller than me, and I stared up into his eyes hatefully.

"Oh, so you are a mudblood then?" Malfoy smirked.

"I'll have you know that I'm not muggle-born, and even though, I do not appreciate that language,"

Malfoy stared at me coldly. "What's your name?" he said, after a pause.

I sat back down and looked out the window, ignoring his question.

"I will tell you one more time, get out of my compartment," Malfoy said, and I still ignored him.

After a few seconds of silence, I felt myself suddenly being lifted off my seat. I hadn't realized, but Malfoy had a couple of friends with him, who picked me up and started carrying me out the door!

"Let go of me!" I shouted, slapping at a hand. They carried me right out the door, and dropped me. I landed with a loud thud, and sorely rose to my feet. I rose in just enough time to get hit in the shoulder with my book bag, and for one of them to slam the door shut in my face.

"Lydie, what's wrong with your arm?" Abby asked as I made my way through the train and happened to bump into her.

"Malfoy,.." I muttered, biting my lip to fight back saying something rude.

"What'd Malfoy do!" Abby exclaimed. As if triggered by those exact words, a compartment a few feet of head opened, and out popped none other than Hermione Granger. "Lydie, what happened to your arm?" She asked, as I was still rubbing it.

"Malfoy," I said again.

She stared at me with pursed lips. "Malfoy hit you?" She asked softly.

"Not so much hit, as.. threw?" I searched for the correct words.

Hermione and I talked for a short while, it felt a little awkward, since I didn't know her that well, and soon enough I found myself bidding farewells, and walking off with Abby, to join her in the compartment she had claimed, filled with some other friends from Gryffindor, and a boy that Abby had taken a liking too.

It was after dark when the train finally arrived, and we all scurried out of it, and into the castle. We were rushed into the Great Hall as usual, where we sat and listened to all of the first years being sorted, and then to Dumbledore give out his announcements.

My shoulder still felt bruised, and I rubbed it achingly. The idea that a person could be such a jerk to a stranger like that, still surprised me. I ate quickly, and listened to Abby gossip with a couple of friends. Suddenly I heard my name and looked up.

"What?" I asked.

Everyone stared at me. "What?" I asked again. "I thought I heard my name."

Abby giggled. "Oh, I was just telling them that I think I know who has a crush on you!" She said slyly.

"Oh," I replied. A memory hit hard, and I forced a smile.

"What?" Abby asked. I shook my head. "I'm just tired," I replied.

In all honestly, I wasn't tired. I guess I should get it over with and tell you why I was feeling rather glum all of the sudden.

Last year, there was a man named Marcus, who was in Hufflepuff. We took Herbology classes together, and often found ourselves working together. The more I saw of him in Herbology, the more I seemed to see of him everywhere else. I noticed him more during lunch and dinner, when we'd happen to be in the same hall together, when we'd be sitting rows away from each other during a Quiddich game.. You get the idea. Anyway, Marcus seemed to notice me a lot too, because one day he came up to me after Herbology, and asked me if I'd join him during the next trip to Hogsmede.

So there, I was in my first relationship. And I was head over heels for Marcus. He knew it, too. Our relationship started out slow. After we had been dating for 2 weeks, I let Marcus kiss me. This seemed like a really long time to a lot of people, and maybe they were all right, but it was my first kiss, and I was waiting for a special moment to come! Marcus was walking me to my common room, after eating together in the Great Hall. We were holding hands, and the hallways were deserted.

"Lydie?" He said suddenly. I turned to him, and he put his arms around me. We kissed passionately, and when he pulled away, I smiled at him and hugged him tight. It was so amazing..

But the next day, everything changed. During Herbology, Marcus casually mentioned that he was interested in dating another girl. He said it so calmly, and during a class too! I couldn't believe it. It hurt so bad, and months later, it still hurt to think about. I felt like such a fool for falling in love with him…

"Lydia?"

"Huh?" I turned with a start. I was sitting in the common room, thinking about Marcus. We had known each other for such a long time, I still wondered if there was another reason why he suddenly broke up with me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" It was Fiona, a friend of mine and Abby's, sitting across the couch from me.

"I'm just tired, and.." I started mumbling. Fiona scooted closer so she could hear me better. She stared at me quietly, waiting for me to finish.

"Well, you know Malfoy?"

Fiona made a sickened face. "Who hasn't? He's got a gorgeous body, but a super ugly personality!" She stuck her tongue out. "What about him? LYDIE YOU DON'T LIKE HIM DO YOU?" she almost shouted.

"NO!" I replied, my voice raised as well.

A few people turned to look at our outburst. We laughed about it, and when they turned back, I continued to Fiona.

"I had an encounter with him today on the train,"

Fiona raised her eyebrows. "Encounter?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah! It's not what you think either! It was almost violent, really.." I noted that my shoulder still ached when I moved my arm.

"What happened?" Fiona asked intently.

"Well, he kicked me out of the compartment I was in-well, _threw_ me out, really. And-" I pulled my robe down from my shoulder to show her. It was bruised a dark blue and black.

"What did he do?" She screeched. I pulled my robe back up before anybody had the chance to turn and see it my shoulder.

"He threw me out! He had these two friends with him, and they lifted me up and threw me-really!- out of the compartment! And then one of them threw my bag at me really hard and hit me!" I explained.

Fiona stared angrily at me. "Who does that bloak think he is! That looks really painful!"

"It sort of is," I replied quietly.

Before Fiona could say anymore, I stood up and walked into my dormitory. I was in a bad mood, so I decided to call it a night and get to bed.

"OH MERLIN!" Abby cried. We were paired together in Charms class, waiting for the teacher to show up. "I'm so tired!" She wailed helplessly.

"Me too!" I agreed, hugging her tightly. "I'm not used to waking up this early, at all!"

I heard a grunt come from the back of the room, and swirled around to see a large oaf enter the room, accompanied by a more slender vermin, and a certain familiar face with extremely blond hair and grey-

"Oh God," I turned on my heels and faced the front of the room.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"We share this with Slytherin?" I whispered sadly.

Abby turned around and saw the three boys. "Where are they sitting?" I whispered to her. She stared silently, then turned to me. "A few rows back,"

"Oh, _Merlin!_" I whispered.

I wanted to confront Malfoy, and curse him for what he did to me on the train. But I also wanted to hide from Malfoy, and try my best to avoid confrontation.

That was, until I heard Malfoy make some loud remark about having to take classes with Gryffindors.

I turned on my heels angrily.

"Look who it is?" I shouted, smiling sweetly.

Malfoy looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry, do I know you? If there's one thing I don't associate with, it's filthy, scum-"

"Shut it!" The red haired guy that always follows Hermione and Harry Potter around shouted. "Shut it, Malfoy!" He yelled.

Malfoy turned to make a remark back at him, but suddenly with a thrash, the charms teacher came waddling in, and I sat down.

My hands were shaking as I picked up my quill to take notes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry if it's starting too slow for you, it'll start taking off in the next few chapters!**

**00-00-00**

Chapter Two /

The day dragged slowly, as I yawned my way through all of my classes. I took a table beside Abby and Fiona at dinner that night, yawning as I picked up a drumstick.

"I can't believe the homework we have," I moaned. "I'm so tired, I don't think I'll be doing any tonight!"

"Yeah," Fiona agreed, in her soft voice.

Abby was staring across the Great Hall quietly, smiling to herself.

I glanced at Abby and looked at Fiona questioningly. Fiona shrugged in return, and I looked back at Abby.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go sit with a friend I haven't seen for awhile," Abby announced suddenly.

"Um.. Okay then?" I replied,, and she soon disappeared. I watched her walk to the Ravenclaw table and disappear behind the thousands of heads, as she sat down.

"I think she's seeing someone," Fiona and I said at once. We laughed at that, and I started to eat more heartily.

"Tomorrow's Saturday!" I announced suddenly, realizing the date.

"Mmm?" Fiona looked at me, mouth full.

"No classes! And we get to sleep in!" I exclaimed.

"MMM!" Fiona agreed, I shoved a biscuit into my mouth.

"We should see if we can do something with Matilda!" I managed to say.

"MMmMm!" Fiona agreed.

Matilda was another friend of ours, from Hufflepuff. I hadn't heard from her all summer, so with a swig of some pumpkin juice, I stood up. "I'll go find her at the Hufflepuff table, and let her know!"

I was feeling half hyper as I hurried to the Hufflepuff table. I found her squeezed between two girls showered in makeup.

The next morning I woke up not a second earlier than noon, and stretched my arms. I stared at the homework piled up at the side of my bed, and bit my lip glumly. I decided to ignore it, and throw some clothes on for lunch.

I chose a basic pair of jeans, and a fitted dark brown top. I rushed to the Great Hall for lunch, and saw Fiona sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Matilda. I went to join them, and sat across from them, sipping some pumpkin juice.

We made plans to try to catch a glimpse of the Gyffindor Quiddich try-outs that would be happening in a few hours.

Matilda told me about her visit home.

You see, Matilda was muggle-born. Most people believe that all muggle-borns are sorted into Gryffindor, but Matilda was a special case. She made it into Hufflepuff, and every time someone learned about her family at home, they're stare wide-eyed, and ask her how that was going for her.

I've learned a lot from Matilda, like, for transportation, her family rides in this thing, called a _Cart_. The _cart_ is a bit piece of metal with four wheels, and it runs on a road. She said they come in all different colors, and her Mum and Dad own separate carts. Her mum's is Green, and her Dad's is Black.

On top of that, instead of talking via Owl, they can use something called a NellyTone. It's something that connects to the wall, and you can speak into it, and people from miles away can hear you and speak back! This shocked me when I heard about it, it sounds almost like magic! Muggles really are smart, they've managed to create their own version of magic!

That night at 5 o clock, we all got ready to go watch the Quidditch try outs. On the way, we ran into Hermione, Harry, and that Red Head. The Red Head told me that he was going to try out for Quidditch. I felt doubtful that he'd do a good job, but wished him luck regardless.

_I still don't know his name,_ I thought, as Fiona, Matilda, and I found a seat in the stands, and watched them begin try-outs. First a boy named Reamus tried out, he fit everything almost perfectly! But when he tried to hit a bludger, he missed, and it knocked him really hard. He went falling with his broomstick, and managed to stop himself from hitting the ground just a few feet short.

"He's really cute," Fiona said thoughtfully. "I'd date him," Matilda agreed. "I hope he's okay," Fiona replied.

They talked like this about every boy that came up to play. I tried joining in a few times, but whenever I tried, all I could think about was Marcus.

A vivid memory of him caressing hair from my face shot through my mind, and I bit my lip as a sinking feeling engulfed me.

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH NOW!"

I looked up to see a group of Slytherins making their way towards the Quidditch field. "What?" I heard several of the Gryffindors shout.

"THAT'S ENOUGH of your pointless try-outs!" I heard that same blond shout.

This time I jumped to my feet.

"Wait!" Fiona cried, but I jumped to the ground and ran over the the group of Gryffindors, joining beside Hermione.

Fiona and Matilda watch in horror from the stands, terrified that things would go violent. But I was too annoyed at Malfoy, and Slytherin to care. It felt like he was constantly following me around!

"Shut it Malfoy, before you get started on your same stupid speech about the different houses!" I screamed.

Malfoy glared at me. "You'd be best to stay out of my way, girl!" He snarled.

"It's our time for the field!" He spat to Harry.

Cusses began to ensue, before I knew it a spell had been cast toward a lean Slytherin, who blocked the spell and sent his own.

"Stop it!" I heard Fiona shouting, and I kneeled down just in time to dodge an orange light that had been flying at me.

The Red Head sent a curse back at the Slytherin, who got knocked off of his feet.

I heard Harry shout something towards Flint, the captain of the Slytherin team, and Marcus Flint shouted something back.

More yelling insued, and soon enough, I heard the voice of the crooked potions teacher, appearing in the field. He started yelling at Gyffindor, and deducted 10 points. "That's not fair!" The red head shouted, and now we were deducted 15. "Get into the castle before I make it 20, you can wait until next Saturday, now, go!" He shouted. Fiona and Matilda were gone from the stands now, and I couldn't see them, so I started to head back with the large group.

I found Fiona and Matilda near the library. "Hey!" I said softly, but a bit angrily. "You just left me out there!"

"Yeah, of course we did!" Fiona retorted. "You were all fighting and cursing each other! We didn't want to be anywhere near that!"

I bit my lip, and muttered an apology.

Fiona and I decided to head back to the common room, so we said goodnight to Matilda and set off.

Monday morning, I threw on my robes and ran into the Great Hall for breakfast. Owls swept in and dropped letters to everyone. All that I received this morning was a flyer, announcing the next trip to Hogsmede was next weekend, and so I munched on my toast, trying to keep quiet while Abby read a letter to herself. She smiled extremely wide, and looked at me slyly.

"Is that a letter from your boyfriend?" I teased. She giggled. "I don't have a boyfriend," she replied. I rolled my eyes. _Sure she doesn't_, I thought as I skimmed the Great Hall. "Well, _is_ there a guy?" I asked curiously.

Abby smiled at me. That was all I needed, and I returned to my pumpkin juice and toast.

"When do I get to meet him?" I asked. Abby laughed, and leaned on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lydie!" She said.

In Herbology that morning, I was surprised to see that we were taking Herbology with Hufflepuff again. I waved to Matilda, and stood between Abby and Fiona as Professor Sprout gave us instructions. It was actually a light day, we spent the hour digging in soil, looking for SharpHorned Leeches to feed to some Dringlesafts that we hadn't gotten to yet.

Herbology ended, and next came potions, so Abby and I ran into the castle and found our way to the dungeons. The one thing I hated about potions is that we always seemed to be taking it with Slytherin.

"Blimey," I groaned. Sure enough, the room was filled with Slytherins by the time we arrived. I walked through the room and found a seat. It was the most awkward thing ever, as I slowly walked through the room, followed by Abby, it felt like I was being watched. I gulped to myself, nervous to look around and see who was staring, and sat down, my hands shaking.

I could still feel eyes on me, and began to feel itchy from it. I scratched my neck nervously, and still felt like I was being watched.

I turned around slightly casually, but I couldn't see anyone looking at me, so I turned to the girl behind me, as an excuse for looking around the room.

"I can't wait for this class to be over," I mumbled to her.

"No kidding," She replied.

Soon enough, professor Snape entered the dungeon, and all voices dropped to a silence. He stalked to the front of the room, where he waved his wand, and instructions appeared on the board.

"You have one hour to complete this Pelorilitus Potion," He scowled. "If completely properly, whoever drinks this potion will turn black inside, and out." He looked around the room.

I was sitting with Fiona, because Abby hurried off to team up with the girl behind me, so we started reading the instructions on the board.

"It says we need four rat-tails, three teaspoons of seaweed extract, five dry slugs, and seven bat hairs," I said, "Okay, you start boiling this water, and I'll go get these from Snape,"

I stood up and walked to the front of the class. I found seaweed extract and a box of dry slugs in a cupboard by Snape's desk. I skimmed the shelf for rat-tails and bat hair.

"Out of the way, fool!" I heard behind me.

I turned around, and Malfoy was snarling at me.

I turned back around and continued searching the shelves for the missing ingredients.

"I can't find the rat tails or bat hairs," I said, exasperated, to Malfoy.

"Move, and I'll find them!" He growled to me. With a shove, I was standing aside, and he was rummaging the shelves for them. He found them hidden on one of the low shelves. "They're over here, you idiot!" He snarled, and sped off to his table with his items.

I grabbed a box of rat tails, and a box of bat-hair.

I made my way back to my table.

"I hate Malfoy," I whispered to Fiona, my blood rushing angrily. She nodded in agreement, and took a single rat-hair, dropping it in our cauldron.

"We need to add one rat hair, followed by a teaspoon of Seaweed extract," She explained, having read the instructions over several times during my absence.

We dropped the teaspoon in, followed by another rat-tail, and a bat-hair. We stirred well, adding the ingredients in the proper order. By now the potion was smelling purely awful, and I fought back a cough.

Blue and green steam was flowing into the air from it, and it was a dark purple color.

"And, that's the last ingredient!" Fiona announced, after I added the last bat-hair. We stirred it well, and then scooped some into a flask.

I carried it to Snape's desk, and set it down.

Several flasks were already sitting there, waiting to be tested. He didn't so much as glance at me, and I returned to my seat.

"The potions must age overnight," He announced. "I will test them tomorrow, and return your grade to you,"

Snape's greasy hair fell over his eyes.

"Class dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Where's Abby?" I asked Fiona innocently as we made our way out of the castle, heading to Hogsmede.

"I don't actually know," Fiona said thoughtfully. "I bet she's with some guy,"

We both smiled mischievously. "How cute that she's keeping him a secret from us," Fiona added, slightly annoyed.

We walked into the small town, and made our way towards a restaurant we always ate at when we were in Hogsmede, called Hog's Head.

It was a small pub, filled with loud chatter, and good drinks. I ordered a butter beer, and soon we were sipping the sweet liquid, laughing together.

I think I drank too much Butterbeer, though, because I started to feel a bit light headed. Fiona was talking with a girl from Ravenclaw that joined the table, and I felt bored.

"I'm gonna go," I said, stumbling to keep my speech straight, "Search around the town."

Fiona stared at me, and agreed, turning back to her Ravenclaw friend.

I walked out of Hog's Head, and began strolling through Hogsmede, with the fresh air hitting my face. Truth was, I wasn't as bad as I'm making it sound, I wasn't drunk, I just drank by butterbeer too fast, and as I walked, I started to feel a bit better, and smiled at one of the windows of a shop, showing off baked cakes.

I turned around and strolled past another pub, and found myself in a rather deserted strip of road, I was surprised that there wasn't many people here.

To my left there was a small pond, not too far off from the road, so I walked through the grass, admiring the crunching sound of leaves beneath my feet, and took a seat near the pond, staring into it, at the fish swimming in circles.

_They're so beautiful_, I thought to myself, as the fish danced in the water, light glistening off of their lavender scales.

"Where'd you run off to?" I heard an angered yell behind me. I jumped, and turned to see who had made such an abrupt interruption to my meditating.

Of course, it was that blond again.

He didn't seem to notice I was there, though. He was wandering by himself down the road.

"Oi!" He called.

I stood up, looking back to the pond. The crunching of leaves as I stood up must have called my attention, because I turned around and he was walking towards me.

"Oh Merlin," I whispered to myself. I remembered how he had hurt me in the train, my shoulder was still bruised. I was alone, and he was walking to me! He would probably beat me up for the fun, and leave me defenseless!

"Why are you always wherever I go?" He asked angrily, stepping closer and closer to me each second.

This annoyed me, and I glared at him. "_Me_? What about _you_? I've been sitting here for at least 10 minutes before _you_ showed up!"

Malfoy smirked. "Whatever," He said, his voice slightly softer.

I continued glaring at him.

"Well?" I asked, bravely.

Malfoy continued smirking, and furrowed his eyebrows to look more angry. "What?" He asked, his voice hardening.

"Are you going to leave me alone!" I half-shouted, feeling my blood beginning to boil.

"Don't you mean, you leave me alone?" He smirked.

"I was here first!" I screamed, rather childishly.

Malfoy laughed mockingly. "Right, you were here first! You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you're following me around!" His smirk never let up.

I glared, feeling so exasperated, I could have made a bright red Screamer letter look sad.

"What?" I shouted.

Malfoy laughed.

"Face it, **girl**, you know that everyone wants me, and the fact that you're a mud blood and I would never consider you drives you mad."

Then I slapped Malfoy. I slapped him so hard, the sting of it echoed, and his cheek turned a bright red. He turned back to me slowly, giving me a death stare. "First off!" I shouted. "My parents were BOTH wizards!" I felt so angry that my eyes were starting to swell with tears.

"Second off!" I cried, "I have _NO_ interest in you, at _ALL_! You're a despicable creep!"

Malfoy just smirked back at me, and I quickly fell frightened again. _Oh no, now he'll surely beat me_, I thought, realizing that I had just slapped Draco Malfoy.

But he didn't beat me. He just smirked. I stood breathing hard, waiting for him to say something. Finally he broke the silence.

"What's your name?" He asked slowly, dragging the words.

_There's no way I'm telling him my name!_

"Lydia." I said.

_Why did you do that, Lydie!_

"Lydia?" He chuckled.

"What?" I asked, angry at his amusement.

"I don't think I've ever had a stalker named Lydia," He smirked, and before I realized it, I found myself raising my hand to slap him again.

He stopped me, wrapping his fingers around my wrist.

"You'd be best to not do that," He warned, through gritted teeth.

He forced my arm down, and I have to admit he was really strong, and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"It's a shame you're from Gyffindor," He whispered lowly, pulling my closer to him, almost off of the ground.

"Let go of me," I glared, grabbing at his arm and trying to free myself from his grip.

"One thing I will admit to you," He said, glaring, "Is that you've got a nice ass,"

And with that, he let go of me, and I fell back, staring up at him from the ground.

"What'd you say?" I asked, half shocked, half disgusted.

"You heard me," was all he replied, and then he turned and walked off, back into Hogsmede.

I stood trembling, watching him disappear. I was stunned, angry, frightened, and somehow slightly flattered.

_Why the hell am I flattered by that statement_? I asked myself. I started to realize slowly, and to my horror, that I was attracted to Malfoy.

I shook my head, _No, I'm not attracted to him. Just in shock_!

I began convincing myself that I didn't have a crush on him, and by the time that I turned around to walk back towards Hog's Head, I was convinced that I didn't like him.

I slowly made my way back into the village, noting that the sun was already starting to set. I had spent an entire day sitting out in the woods by a pond, thinking about Draco Malfoy. I groaned sadly to myself, feeling intense shame hit me.

"Lydie?"

I looked up, seeing a much, much too familiar face.

"Marcus.." I said sadly, even more emotion hitting me as I stared into his once adoring eyes.

"A lot of people have been looking for you," Was all he said, turning around and walking off towards the castle. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to follow him or not, so I began to run to keep up with him.

"Have they?" I asked. He nodded, not looking into my eyes.

"That girl Fiona, Matilda, this Ravenclaw, they all said you disappeared."

I finally caught up with Marcus, and began walking by his side.

"Where are they?" I asked.

Marcus shrugged, not even glancing at me.

"Well, you would have a better idea than I would," I said, feeling a bit hurt that he wouldn't even make eye contact.

Marcus shrugged again. "The last I saw, they were heading back to the castle."

I stared at him as we walked, waiting for him to look at me, but he never did. He stared straight ahead, his lips pursed.

"Marc?" I said, feeling too betrayed to be hesitant.

"What?" He asked.

"Why don't you look at me?" I said, anger filling my voice slightly.

He turned his head a little, and looked at me sideways.

"There, I looked."

My eyes were welling up with angry tears, yet again. Only these were backed with a feeling of heartbreak, as well. It still hurt, seeing him and how he was now treating me, when we had been such good friends last year.

"What's your problem?" I asked, my voice raising slightly.

Marcus didn't answer me. All he said was "I don't know what you're talking about,"

I ran in front of him, to block his path.

"You've become a right jerk!" I retorted, my hands on my hips. "You aren't even nice to me anymore!" I spat at him, turning and storming towards the castle.

I felt so betrayed, and stupid. Emotions were welling in me yet again. I was started to feel confused all over again, at his actions. Why was he so cold suddenly, when he had been so kind last year? Why did he suddenly break up with me, and start treating me so differently?

I stormed into the Gryffindor common room, tears streaming down my face. I was angry at myself for letting myself get so worked up, months after we had broken up.

Fiona and Abby were sitting on the couch, and jumped to see me walk in.

"Lydie?" Abby asked, shocked at my tears. I looked at her and didn't say anything, afraid that it'd come out as a squeak.

"_What_ happened? You disappeared!" Fiona added softly, holding a worried tone.

"I don't," I squeaked, just as I knew I would, as I fought the tears. "I don't want to talk about it!"

I started sobbing, and hurried into my dormitory. Abby and Fiona ran after, and found me hiding my face in my pillow.

"Lydie! You're scaring me!" Fiona said. I kept crying.

"Please, I don't want to talk right now!" I begged. "I need to be alone," I added.

Fiona stared at me silently as I continued crying.

"I'm alright, it's just Marcus," I hinted, wiping my eyes.

Abby sighed. "Marcus again?" She asked.

"Y-yeah," I gulped. "I saw him just now." Tears began welling up again. "He's become such a jerk," I squeaked.

Abby gave me a hug, and I buried my face into her neck. "Why are guys such jerks?" I cried, and neither of the girls said anything. They just let me cry, like I wanted to. Talking about it was getting me even more upset.

I was also crying because of Malfoy, remembering what he had said to me. I didn' dare mention him, but the thoughts that _I_ might like _him_ made me cry harder. What was with my boy situation that it was so messed up? Why couldn't I go after someone who actually cared about me in return?


End file.
